Besoin d'un Guide en Amour ? ( Extrait Test)
by Alice's Words
Summary: Draco s'est enfuit du monde des sorciers, ne pouvant plus supporter les regards noirs, les critiques et les doutes que le monde des sorciers avait pour lui. Sa seule amie est une moldu a qui il a tout raconte. Le monde des sorciers, son éducation , les crimes de son père , poudlard et son amour pour un garçon mystérieux...


_( Alors je précise bien c'est un test. Le texte est balance comme ca et est pleins de fautes c'est normal ! Je veus votre avis sur le début de cette fiction si vous aime je continue sinon j'abandonne. Alors laisser des com's . Et désole d'écrire si peu mais les cours sont durs a fuir :( )_

_Après la mort de T.J alias Voldemort ( Voldy )_

_Draco s'est enfuit du monde des sorciers, ne pouvant plus supporter les regards noirs, les critiques et les doutes que le monde des sorciers avait pour lui. _

_Il se refugia en France. Dans le Monde des moldus._

_Sa seule amie est une moldu a qui il a tout raconte. Le monde des sorciers, son éducation , les crimes de son père , poudlard et son amour pour un garçon mystérieux . Cette mystérieuse humaine va l'aider a retrouver l'amour et a le tenir bien en laisse. _

_Besoin d'un Guide en Amour ?_

_Paris, 13h 30:_

_Un homme __blond__, grand avec un certain charisme sortit d'un immeuble. Il pouvait hypnotiser n'importe qu'elle femme avec ces grands yeux __gris__._

_Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel mais l'homme semblant mal réveillé et de mauvaise humeur. La porte de l'immeuble claqua derrière lui , ce qui le fit soupirer et il partit déambuler dans les rues de la capitale. Ce bel homme n'est autre que Draco Malfoy, le Sorcier noble de Sang Pur. _

_Lui (et le peu de fortune qu'il a put récupère) avaient quittés Londres pour aller en France. Il en avait assez du monde des Sorciers ou plutôt les Sorciers en avait assez d'avoir un Malfoy a leurs côtes. Un traitre et un fils de Traitre. Il a donc fui tout son passé pour essayer de se reconstruire une Réputation. Recréer une vie a lui que lui seul dirige. Enfin essayer. Car ça ne marchait pas du tout. _

_Personne ne me supporte appart Elle ! Pensa le Blond d'un air déprime. _

_Il n'aimait pas les moldus et ils lui rendaient bien. Hier encore, une grand-mère l'avait frappée avec sa canne « Sous-disant » il avait été impoli envers elle._

_Il n'y a qu'avec elle qu'il changeait de caractère et elle seule._

_Elle l'apprécie pour lui. Pas pour être a cote d'un Malfoy, Pas pour les avantages de sa noblesse, Pas pour être vu mais pour ce qu'il est en vrai, caché derrière du Bourgeois supérieur et désagréable. Le vrai Drago._

_Il avait marché pendant dix minutes environ et il arriva devant un charmant jardin avec une maison simple mais de caractère dans le fond. Le Jardin était très fleuri et bien entretenu. La propriétaire était une artiste française occasionnelle et une libraire experte. _

_Une Moldu qui connaissait le moldu des sorciers d'après des explications et détails. Il observa le jardin quand une masse beige avec un charmant short en jean et un marcel noir s'agita devant la porte de la maison. Elle remarqua le blond devant sa grille et l'interpella._

__ « A te voila toi ! 15min de retard ! Aller la Princesse, Ramène toi et viens m'aider. »_

_« Elle est la seule a me supporter, me comprendre, a m'aider… mais elle est chiante » Pensa Draco en rentra avec sa clé. Il entra et traversa le jardin pour venir a la hauteur de la jeune fille. Elle était entrai d'essuyer des traces de Peinture sur le carrelage de son allée avec un tuyau d'arrosage et un balai brosse. Il y avait de toutes les couleurs. Du bleu, du vert, du jaune, du rouge, du violet, du blanc, du noir. Elle a du faire un autre tableau pensa t'il._

__ « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi cet appel en plein repas ? » Dit le blond d'un faux air blasé._

__ « Ba mon p'tit serpent, tu ouvre GRANDS les yeux et tu regarde ta montre ! » dit t'elle d'un air faussement enjouer puis elle jura en brossant de toutes ces forces une tache récalcitrante._

__ « Tu es entrain de Balayer et il est 13h45 et ?! »_

_La blonde inspira profondément puis elle jeta un regard noir a son ami._

__ « J'OUVRE A 14H30 ET JE DOIS M'HABILLER, ME MAQUILLER, ME COIFFER ET PASSER 30MIN DANS LE BUS ABRUTI ! » Cria-t'elle en serrant son balai pour le pas frapper le blond._

__ « Ah ….Et ? »_

_La Réponse de la jeune fille fut le jet d'eau projeté en pleine tête de notre blond adorer. Le Blond recula d'un coup en essayant vainement de se protéger son visage déjà mouillé._

__ « EH Ok ok Ca va !... __Je vais t'aider. » Dit-il en rendant les armes._

_La blonde baissa le jet d'eau du visage de son ami et jeta son balai dans les mains du pauvre serpent._

__ « Si tu te dépêche je te donnerais des fringues sec et une serviette ! » dit la blonde en souriant._

__ « Mouais ! T'a intérêt…. » Dit Draco en souriant doucement. Elle était chiante mais amusante pensa t'il._

_La blonde projeta l'eau sur les taches et prit un autre balai. Les deux amis brossaient le sol pour retirer toutes les traces de la passion de l'artiste anonyme._

_10 Minutes après, le sol était impeccable._

__ « Tu vois ? C'était si dur ! » Dit son amie heureuse du travail fini._

_Depuis qui la fréquentait il avait appris beaucoup de choses du quotidien. Il avait appris a faire la vaisselle, laver son linge, faire le ménage tout ce que les domestiques faisait et qu'il ne savait pas. Il les faisait avec la plus grande normalité du monde désormais comme si il avait toujours su. Son Univers avait tellement changé, il avait été obligé de s'adapter mais il se confirmait un peu plus dans son but. Prendre sa vie en main et pouvoir vivre sans l'aide de personne. Mais cette femme était la pire de tuteur qu'il avait eu. C'était un véritable démon sous son visage d'ange il n'avait jamais vu ça._

__ « Tu me dois un repas et une douche » Répliqua un Drago un peu ronchon._

__ « Si tu viens ce soir tu auras bien plus mon petit » _

_Dit la blonde sur un ton pervers et prédateur avec un grand sourire de psychopathe échapper d'Asile._

__ « Perverse en chaleur ! » Lâcha Drago blasé et habituer a l'attitude 'Chaude' de son amie._

_La jeune femme se dressa comme un I, indigné._

__ « QUOI ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Ca fait 3 mois que je suis seule et puis c'est de ta faute aussi » Dit elle d'un ton de reproche avec tout le sérieux du monde._

__ « Hein ? Mais j'ai rien fait moi ! » Dit Drago choqué._

__ « Tu me parle tout le temps de ce mec ! Donne-moi son nom et adresse et je te le fais rappliquer sur le champ pour qu'il te supplie de le prendre dans ton lit ! Et tu me donneras tout les détails croustillants le lendemain. » Dit elle en s'imaginant déjà des scènes Yaoi Hard dans sa tête et que ces yeux brillaient d'étoiles … Luisantes. (Désole j'étais obliger …)_

__ « Certainement pas ! » S'écria Drago. Puis le regard triste il baissa la tête en repensant à cet homme. Comment allait-il maintenant ? Il ne savait pas. Il repensa aux années où il l'avait côtoyé. Il repensa a cet homme qui avait volé son cœur il y a bien longtemps et son cœur se serra de douleur._

__« Et puis de tout manière, il ne voudrait jamais me revoir !» _

_Dit il le cœur serré._

__ « Tu veus en parler ? » La jeune femme était redevenue sérieuse, psychologue et inquiète pour son ami. Elle aimerait qu'il en dise plus sur cet homme qui hante Drago toutes les nuits et qui lui a brisé le cœur. Il ne lui avait jamais rien sur cet homme qui avait entouré le cœur de son ami d'épines et de ronces._

_Drago leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de son amie. Elle avait été tellement sincère, gentille et compréhensive avec moi. Elle l'avait tant aidée et il avait évolué grâce a elle. Il voudrait tant tout lui avouer mais s'il le faisait, elle serait capable de débarquer au ministère de la magie, armées jusqu'aux dents et d'hurler qu'elle voulait tuer l'homme qui m'a brisée le cœur._

__ « Non sa ira. Euh.. T'étais pas a la bourre toi ? »_

_Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandissent et elle devient pale._

__ «MERDEEEEE! »_

_Elle courut a l'intérieur de sa maison et fonce droit vers la salle de bains. _

_Draco rit amuser de la panique de son amie et commençai a ranger tout le matériel. Il tenait vraiment a elle, elle lui était précieuse. Sans elle, il ne sait pas ou il en serrait mais il ne serait pas aussi bien. Il continua a penser quand une fusée lui passa devant et traversa l'allée et sauta par la grille. Son amie était précieuse mais déranger quand même ! Il sourit et ferma la maison après avoir rangé et partit a une station de bus._

_Personne n'était assis a part une tornade d'énergie qui se bagarrait avec son pull et son mascara._

__ « T'a pas honte ? Enfin le bus arrive, lève-toi ! »_

_Il prit le sac de son amie et sa carte de transport. Elle monta en vitesse et il s'occupa de valider les deux cartes et de la rejoindre. Le mascara et le pull était mis maintenant elle s'attaquait a ces cheveux en chignon. Il s'assit en face d'elle et lui sourit avant de regarder le paysage défilé. L'Angleterre ne lui manquait pas, Poudlard non plus , seuls deux personnes lui manquaient. Sa mère qui a toujours cru en lui et lui, le voleur de cœur. Il s'étira et observa son amie, elle était un peu un ange tombé du ciel pour sauver de démon qu'il était. Après 30 minutes, les deux amis arrivaient a la boutique a l'heure et ouvrirent comme prévu. La blonde se mit derrière le comptoir et Drago descendit les escaliers pour aller au sous-sol et déballer les cartons. Il travaillait a mi-temps dans la librairie de son amie, le temps de trouver un autre travail. Il travailler une bonne demi-heure tranquillement quand le carions de la porte raisonna._

_2 Minutes avant le carions :_

__ « Aller Ron cesse de bouder ! On n'ira après a la tour eiffel ! On n'a une semaine de vacances ! »_

__ « Désole Mione mais quand on visite Paris on va a la Tour Eiffel le premier jour c'est tout ! »_

__ « Je veus juste visiter une librairie pour trouver des guides et on n'y va alors arrête de faire l'enfant ! »_

_La dénommée Mione commençait a s'agacer du comportement de Ron a l'autre bout de son bras._

__ « Du calme vous deux ! Hermione va trouver ces livres et on passera toute l'âpres midi a la tour Eiffel et on mangera des glaces d'accord ? »_

_Dit le jeune homme brun juste a cote d'eux. Il était grand, les cheveux en batailles et des__ magnifiques émeraudes __cacher derrière les verres de ces lunettes. Ces deux amis se regardaient et se sourirent avant de se tourner vers leur ami._

__ « Tu as raison Harry ! Excuse nous ! »_

_Puis la jeune femme vit le panneau de la libraire et accéléra le pas entrainant son petit ami. Elle posa la porte et un carions résonna._

__ « Bonjour ! Bienvenue a la libraire Chat D'Encre®. »_

_Cette voix venait d'une jeune femme blonde derrière son comptoir et qui fit un grand sourire a ces nouveaux clients puis remit ces yeux sur son ordinateur._

_Les trois amis entrèrent et détaillait la libraire. Elle était lumineuse avec quelques touches de couleurs pastel. La jeune femme lâcha son ami pour vagabonder entre les tables et observer les armoires. Les deux messieurs attendaient un peu perdus tout en observant leur amie._

__ « Je peus peu être vous aider ? »_

_Demanda la libraire en regardant la jeune femme._

__ « Euh … Oui je cherche ..hum Un Guide de Paris »_

_Dit-la jeune anglaise avec un français correct mais qui gardant l'accent british._

__ « Et des Romans Policier aussi Hermione Sinon tu t'en voudras dès le retour a Londres » Dit le brun amuser._

_L'anglaise rougit et la libraire sourit avec un peu d'amusement. Elle sortit de derrière son comptoir et vient près de l'étagère a cote d'elle. Elle se baissa et remonta 5 guides sur paris._

__« En guide je n'ai que cela J'ai été dévalisé et les Romans policiers sont là-bas »_

_Dit elle en pointa une des armoires du fond. Elle donna les guides a la jeune femme et repartit derrière son comptoir pour la laisser choisir. Ron vient près de Hermione pour choisir le Bon guide et Harry resta la ou il était. Il regarda les autres livres autour de lui pour passer un peu le temps pendant que ces amis débâteraient._

'_Hermione… Jolie prénom mais sa me dit quelque chose' Pensa la libraire en gardant son masque de visage neutre et innocent._

_En bas, Drago entendit des voix anglaises. Encore des touristes pensa t'il quand soudain, une voix familière retentit jusqu'à sous-sol. Ce n'est pas possible pensa t'il. Il posa les livres qu'il avait dans les mains. Il monta en silence les escaliers et retient son souffle. Plus il montait plus son corps se collait aux marches de l'escalier pour ne pas être vu. Son cœur se rétrécie de plus en plus dans sa poitrine. Sa peur coula dans ces veines pour posséder ce corps et fuir, mais il avait besoin de savoir. Besoin d'être sur que ce n'était que son imagination. Il pencha a peine la tête de la cloison qui servait de ramper et…._

_L'anglaise lisait les résumées des romans avec un grand sourire, son ami roux essayait de la conseiller mais il n'était pas écouté. C'était un couple amusant pensa la libraire quand soudain de lourd bruit de chutes se fit entendre dans l'escalier. Les clients relevèrent la tête étonnées et n'ure le temps que de voir l'ombre de la blonde filer a l'escalier._

__ « Ca va ? Rien de cassé ? »_

_Dit la jeune femme juste avant de descendre les marches 4 a 4. Elle rejoint son collègue en oubliant totalement ces 3 clients perdus. Elle retrouva son ami au milieu de la pièce, assis, les genoux replier contre le torse et le visage caché. Son cœur se serra et elle s'approcha doucement._

__ "Ca va?"_

_Elle n'eut comme réponse un hochement de tête. Elle sourit tristement. Quand il était comme ca on ne pouvait rien en tirer. Elle redressa ces cheveux pour déposer un gentil baiser sur le front et remonta en silence. Son esprit commençait a tourner (/Réfléchir). Pourquoi ce soudain replis sur lui ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ! Pensa la jeune femme. Elle remonta et fit un faux sourire a ces clients._

__ « Ce n'est rien mon collègue a fait tomber quelque livres rien de grave ! »_

_Elle continua ce faux sourire jusqu'au départ de ces clients. Finalement il avait prit deux guides et 1 romans policier. La jeune femme continua d'accueillir les clients et de ranger les livres en haut et Drago s'était remis au travaille mais garda un silence total jusqu'au soir._

_A 19 H 33:_

__ « LIBERTE ! » S'exclama la jeune femme en s'étirant. _

_La journée avait été rude. Mais c'était comme tout les jours de printemps en se moment. La nature se réveillait et les gens aussi. Tous ressortent de leurs maisons pour apprécier le beau temps et les touristes arrivent en masse pour se prendre en photos. Elle regarda l'escalier et soupira intérieurement. Elle descendit et découvrit un Drago au visage pâle pire que d'habitude et complètement zombifier. Elle partit vers le cote cuisine. La cuisine se résumait a un plan de travail avec un micro-onde, deux plaques éléctriques, un lavabo et des étagères tout sa sur moins de 3m². Elle fit chauffer de l'eau et s'éclaircit la voix._

__ « Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ? Que je fasse quelques courses quand même ! »_

'_Je viendrais pas' dit faiblement Drago sur un ton étrange._

__ « Ah non je t'interdis de te défilera tu… » _

__ « JE VIENDRAIS PAS C'EST CLAIR ?! » _

_Cria Drago. Mais il regretta immédiatement son pique de colère en voyant les yeux de son amie. Il y avait de l'incompréhension, mélanger avec de l'étonnement comme au début. Puis elle se repris et tourna la dos en ignora le blond._

_Elle continua a regarder son eau bouillir quand deux bras l'entoura. Elle sourit doucement et colla sa tempe contre la tête qui était venu ce blottir dans son cou._

__ « Excuse-moi je.. » commença un Drago mal a l'aise_

_Elle sourit et serra les bras de blond contre elle en y posa ces mains._

__ « Que tu veilles m'en parler demain ou dans 1 mois je peus comprendre mais si je n'y suis pour rien ne te venge pas sur moi ! »_

_Le blond sourit. Il avait vraiment de la chance maintenant. Puis il posa son menton sur son épaule._

__ « Un japonais plutôt sa te tente ? »_

_La blonde bondit dans les bras de son ami et il se mirent a rire. Ils fermèrent la boutique et partirent manger le sourire aux lèvres. Puis la soirée se finit chez la blonde et après une grande bataille d'oreiller les deux tombèrent de sommeil._

_Le lendemain, Hôtel 'L'étincelle :'_

_Salle du déjeuner :_

__ « Bonjour Harry »_

_Dit l'anglaise le visage lumineux, son ami par contre._

__ « Bonjour Hermione ! Bonne lecture ? et Bonjour Ron »_

_Un grognement fut la réponse de son ami qui se laissa tomber sur la chaise. Il n'était vraiment pas du matin._

_Son amie soupira et s'assit entre ces deux amis._

__ « J'ai .Rer ! Ce livre est super. Par contre….Je l'ai déjà fini. »_

_Le brun regarda son ami et retient un rire._

__ « Déjà ? Mais tu t'es couché quand ? »_

__ « euh…. » Répondit la jeune femme en souriant._

_Les deux se mirent a rire. Ils commençaient a déjeuner tranquillement et leurs ami se réveilla doucement grâce a l'odeur de nourriture. En fin de repas il commencèrent a débattre sur le planning d'aujourd'hui. _

__ « On pourrait aller au Louvre ? » Proposa Ron._

__ « Mais j'ai besoin d'autres livres ! » S'exclama Hermione._

__ « Ba on retournera a la libraire mais après ! » Dit Ron voulait profiter au maximum du musée._

__ « Vous n'avez rien sentit hier là-bas ? » _

_Demanda Harry concentrer sur le morceau de sucre qu'il tenait dans sa cuillère juste au dessus de son café. Le sucre blanc commençait a devenir marron a cause des quelques gouttes de café et s'étalèrent dans la cuillère._

__ « Non pourquoi ? » Demanda Ron._

__ « Je sais pas ! J'aurais cru sentir de la magie. Amis la magie de quelqu'un qu'on connait ! » Lâcha Harry sur un ton grave._

__ « Vraiment ? Je n'ai rien senti ! De qui sa pouvait être ? »_

__ « C'est idiot ! Oublier J'ai dû me tromper ça ne peut être lui. »_

_Dit Harry en lâchant le sucre dans le noir du café._

_Chez La libraire :_


End file.
